To get to school each morning, Umaima takes a train 18.88 miles and a motorcycle 12.31 miles. How many miles is Umaima's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Umaima travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Umaima travels 31.19 miles in total.